Billy's Opinion
by Daitsuke-kun
Summary: Finally Billy and Rebecca get some rest, but an interesting conversation occurs that turns the moment of relief into a very awkward situation… M for the suggestive sexual themes. Oneshot.


_**Resident Evil Fanfiction**_

_**Title: Billy's Opinion  
**_

_**Summary: Finally Billy and Rebecca get some rest, but an interesting conversation occurs that turns the moment of relief into a very awkward situation…**_

_**A/N: I was inspired to write this fic after I've seen thins fanart on deviantart… Okay, I can't find a link to it… =( But nevertheless, if you read this fic and then accidentally see that fanart on deviantart, don't call me a perv… xDDDD M for the suggestive sexual themes :P  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Finally it was a moment of rest. Billy sighted, wiped sweat from his forehead and sat on the floor, leaning to the wall. He closed his eyes and a tiny smile found it's way to his dry lips. Rebecca cautiously closed the door of the room behind them and turned to Billy.

After restlessly battling these zombies, hunters, eliminators – whatever were they called, Rebecca and Billy couldn't really care less – they needed rest. And luckily they've found a map of the facility, with the help of which they found this little room. It wasn't that comfortable actually – when they entered, a zombie greeted them with it's toothless greedy rotting mouth, stretching his hands at them. A shot in the head, of course, killed it, but it didn't make the room any comfortable. It was empty, lifeless, with a lonely little wooden table with a typewriter on it.

Rebecca frowned as she was looking Billy all over, trying to register possible cuts, bruises and etcetera. Billy tiredly lift his head and met her tensed gaze.

- Relax, dollface, I've told you already – I'm fine. – he said with a hint of irritation in his voice, not bothering to open his eyes. Rebecca winced.

- First: don't call me dollface. Second: it's my duty as a medic to make sure that you are all right.

Billy opened one of his eyes. Now that was interesting.

- Princess, didn't they tell you I was a fugitive? A scary man that murders everyone he sees and etcetera, etcetera?..

Rebecca chuckled, leaning on the door (just in case) and crossing her arms on her chest.

- You know, real fugitives don't save 18 year old medics.

Billy licked his lips, opening both of his eyes.

- Well, you have a point there, doll…- but meeting Rebecca's burning gaze he quickly corrected himself. – Officer Chambers.

He didn't want one of her bloody daggers sticking out of his eye.

- Of course I have a point! I am a smart one here, actually! You're the gun, I'm the brains! – exclaimed Rebecca.

- Yeah, that's why zombies are after you and I always have to save your ass, because you have brains. And zombies eat brains. – Billy yawned.

- You've heard this from some horror film? – replied Rebecca sarcastically.

- Guess so. – Billy yawned once again.

- Well, this is reality. How do you know they're exactly after my brains?.. Why exactly this part of my body?.. What if they're after my legs, arms, stomach, chest, eyes?..

Billy looked at Rebecca with even more interest, his sleepiness gone all of a sudden.

- Chest?.. – he asked subtly. Now that was something he didn't mind talking about.

But Rebecca didn't hear him.

- Well, actually they can't be after my legs or arms, I don't think these parts of my body are tasty. – she continued thoughtfully. – I don't think my eyes are tasty either, they're just bloody and all. Stomach?.. Well, maybe, there are some organs there, and chest… Well, there's heart situated there.

- Well, zombies that we encountered are mostly men… - Billy said slowly. Rebecca finally heard him and when she understood what he was implying, the girl blushed.

- Wha…What do you mean? – she asked, faltering.

Billy smirked.

- I mean that zombies are mostly men in the facility, and they may as well be after your breasts. I would be if I was a zombie anyway. – his smirk got even wider when Rebecca blushed even more, turning away, his back now to him.

- Oh, I don't think so. They aren't that big to be after them… - she noted meekly, her back still to him. Billy soundlessly stood up, grinning slyly as he walked to her.

- I think I must be the one to judge that. – he said quietly.

And before Rebecca could think about what Billy was about to do, she felt Billy's hands right on her breasts. Oh. My. God.

Rebecca gasped as she looked down, indeed finding fugitive's hands on her breasts, his handcuffs on his right hand rubbing against her ribs. And the most embarrassing of this all situation was that his hands were – uh – _moving, groping, feeling _her. And the medic couldn't say that she didn't like it. Well, maybe she tried to pretend that she was angry, but her body said otherwise. Especially her breasts, that were never touched by a man before. Her nipples immediately erected and all she could do was try not to make any… Inappropriate sounds.

Billy was in heaven. It was Rebecca's mistake that she stood in such a way, her back facing him, so she couldn't turn around and slap him, as he was tightly holding her… Private places. He assumed that she was stunned and embarrassed as well, so she didn't try to break free from his grasp, at least yet.

He decided that a good feel of her breasts couldn't hurt, really. She wasn't a Pamella Anderson, but Billy didn't like women with big breasts, really. He was more into helpless types, helpless but witty and funny – much like Rebecca, maybe. He liked playing a hero, a badass, trying to seem worse than he was in reality.

But nevertheless he could say – even for an eighteen-year-old, she had a decent size of chest – not too big, but not too small - just perfect for her constitution. Moving his hands a little, rubbing them upon her sensitive flesh, he could feel her nipples harden through her shirt. Almost immediately after his hands felt it and his mind registered it, heat rushed to the southern part of his body, making his pants feel a little tighter on him.

He tried not to think about spinning her, kissing the medic right then and there, claiming her his and taking her virginity. He tried not to think about it but still these dirty thoughts just attacked his mind, no matter how much he tried to suppress them.

Trying to deal with his dirty self he heard Rebecca's ironic, a little shaky voice:

- Billy, could you please let me go? I don't think that groping my chest will help us get the hell out of here.

Billy grinned, returning to earth, dirty thoughts running still somewhere nearby, but not disturbing him that much now.

- Maybe it depends exactly from it, how would you know?.. – he still didn't let go of her soft flesh, instead he rubbed a little more intensively at her breasts, feeling his excitement grow bigger.

_Oh my God, what is he doing_… Rebecca started to feel something hot form between her legs. She choked at the thought of Billy making love to her right here and now – as tempting as it was, she couldn't allow herself do this with him, because… Because… She couldn't think straight as he squeezed one of her buds, no doubt grinning like a Cheshire cat now. Medic couldn't control herself anymore, so she opened her mouth and moaned quietly, heat flushing to her face even more as she did so .

_Oh God please don't let him hear, please, please, please…_

But in this unholy place it seemed that God wasn't been able to hear her prays.

Billy's eyes widened in shock and lust.

He _heard._

- Rebecca, don't tell me you're already wet. – Billy murmured in her hair desperately. He couldn't control his excitement now, and he was already saying such things… It meant that Billy Coen really couldn't control his actions.

Rebecca honestly tried to figure out if she was or wasn't, but judging by the sensation in her lower regions, she could say she was.

- And what if I say that I am?.. – she asked meekly, her breathing shallow and unsteady.

Instead of answering her Billy roughly lift her shirt, taking off the item and throwing it somewhere, leaving her upper body hid from his gaze only by Rebecca's white bra. He was now more close to her flesh. Just a little bit and he could…

But as always, evil fate ruined all his plans.

When he was already about to unhook the clasp of her bra he had to remove her hands from her desirable chest, as a zombie burst trough the door, stretching his rotten arms in their direction Billy remembered that he forgot his gun, but luckily Rebecca still had her Glock. Quickly putting it out of the holster, she shot the zombie in his head. The monster fell on the floor, really dead now as Rebecca put the gun back. Billy could only stare at her – it looked like a scene from some movie – a girl only in her bra, and, oh well, pants, kicking some walking dead's ass.

Rebecca found her shirt and put it on, not looking at Billy. He picked his gun and cursed under his breath – it looked like Rebecca was not only brains, but a gun as well. It seemed that if you had a gun, you had to have brains as well to use it. It never occurred to Billy before, really. Brawn instead of brains. It wasn't like Billy was stupid – but he had to admit, that 18-year-old was smarter than him. Maybe not that experienced in life as he already was, but he can fix that, thought Billy with a grin.

- Well, loverboy, looks like you were busted. – Rebecca smirked as she walked to him, swaying her hips. Billy couldn't not notice that she became somewhat bolder in her actions, and less shy – how people can change in mere two minutes, really.

Billy cocked his eyebrows.

- I think you wanted to say that _we_ were busted. Don't try to make it seem that it was only me who wanted to be… Er… Closer.

Rebecca's cheeks flushed crimson. Billy mentally noted that it seemed that the shy Rebecca was still active.

- Don't act like I didn't feel your… Um… Well you get it. – she stated, biting her lip. Billy noted absentmindedly that she looked rather sexy when she did this.

- Don't act like I didn't feel your nipples harden in excitement, and – oh, if I recall well, - that you didn't tell me you were wet for me. – he reloaded his gun, chuckling to himself.

Rebecca, instead of blushing more fiercely, this time just grinned slyly.

- Well, - she stated, running her finger from the beginning of his hairline down his chest right to the belt buckle of his jeans. – What can I say?.. I can't resist handsome men with black hair and dark eyes. I always had a thing for these types. – she gave him a quick kiss on a mouth, biting his lower lip a little so it would bleed.

- Don't act like a whore. – laughed Billy.

- Don't act like an asshole. – replied Rebecca, checking her gun and opening the door.

- Oh, and your breasts aren't that bad. I think zombies may be after them after all - Noted Billy as they exited the safe room, ready to protect themselves from anything that could hop out from the darkness.

- Really?.. - Rebecca turned her head to him, cocking her eyebrow. Billy smirked.

- I wouldn't mind being after her breasts and I'm not a zombie, and besides, I don't want to get on the bad side of the lady with a gun. - Rebecca gasped in mock anger, but couldn't hold her smile. They shared a laugh, and departed into the darkness of the facility, awaiting for the next chalenge that was about to come very soon.


End file.
